particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Komeito Complex
The Komeitō Complex is a large mixed use building complex in the city of Kasmenai that houses both the Democratic Socialists Party's main headquarters as well as fifty 1,500 Sq ft apartments. History The complex was built between 2479 and 2487. The Komeitō Complex played a key role in the History of the Second Sekowan Civil War, having been one of the key command centers for the APP. In 2513 the Komeitō Complex, along with much of the government district went through a decade long period of construction and infrastructure replacement. The complex was roughly doubled in size and completely refurbished. Security The Komeitō Complex features several high technology systems all the way from security observation technologies to full scale defencive weapon systems. Robotic Guards Robots, not uncommon in the complex have been used in place of a large manned security detail since the buildings opening. While the exact details of the full robotic security system are kept secret, it is known that most of the robotic security guards are only equipped with non-lethal microwave beam weapons with a smaller force equipped with other weaponry. MAG Defence Array The M.A.G (Magnetic Acceleration Gun) defence array is often considered to be the most impressive security feature of the complex and indeed one of its most impressive attributes overall. The M.A.G Defence Array is comprised of four large turreting Railguns with twenty foot long 'barrels', often said to be "the size of a bus" that are built into the main and tallest building of the complex. Civil Functions The Komeitō Complex has two main civic functions incorporated into it. Apartments The Komeitō Complex contains fifty 1,500 sq ft apartments, most of which are owned and/or used by DSP members. Interactive Science Museum The Komeitō Complex is host to an interactive museum comprised of 10 full-room virtual and physical displays. The museum hosts displays primarily on scientific topics ranging from theoretical physics to evolutionary biology. Emergency Power Source The Komeitō Complex contains a seven gigawatt nuclear reactor built two-hundred feet below the facility. Officially and originally designed to be a much smaller version meant to power the complex in the case of a blackout, the reactors size and subsequent power generating ability were increased in the later designs of the building to provide large parts of the city with power in the case of a metropolitan blackout like the one seen in Orestes in the 2460's. Criticism The Komeitō Complex has seen a fair share of criticisms from all sides of the political spectrum. Criticism Over Nuclear Reactor Considerably the most broad spectrum (politically) criticism has been over the nuclear reactor built beneath the complex. The criticism from the left tends to be part of an overall dislike of nuclear power in general, and thusly many are opposed to its existence. The criticism from the right tends to be the reactors use for powering the M.A.G Defence Array, which is in itself disliked for various reasons. The most broad criticism over the reactor has been the relative secrecy of its existence. The reactor was built with only a handful of people knowing of its existence. Criticism Over MAG System While criticism over the M.A.G Defence Array stems from many sides of the political spectrum most of it has sprang from the political Right. The main criticism tends to be that the system is far to powerful to be left in the hands of the DSP or any non-military group and should therefore either be dismantled or control be turned over to the government. However this criticism can be considered unjust as the DSP itself designed and built the system and thusly knows more about the system than the military would. Many wave away the criticism as being Rightists who don't like the idea of armed opposition but who themselves have there own militias and military grade equipment when need be. Category: Dovani Category: Sekowo Category: Democratic Socialists Party of Sekowo Category: Imperial Socialists Party of Sekowo